


Surprise (sobbe fluff)

by Sassywarlock29



Category: wtfock
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Pansexual, Robbe IJzermans - Freeform, Romance, SKAM, Sander Driesen - Freeform, School, Sobbe - Freeform, jens stoffels - Freeform, robbexsander, rosander - Freeform, skam belgium - Freeform, wtfock - Freeform, wtfock3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywarlock29/pseuds/Sassywarlock29
Summary: sander comes to pick up robbe from school as a surprise.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 105





	Surprise (sobbe fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> i’m on tumblr as @skamfictions!  
> these works are all posted there too!

it was friday and sander decided to surprise robbe by picking him up from school. his classes ended earlier than robbe’s so as soon as he was done, he rushed up to robbe’s school and picked up ice cream for his boyfriend on his way. 

when he arrived there was still some time to go for robbe’s school to end. at this point he was missing robbe so much that he got his phone out and started flipping through the folder in his phone that had only robbe’s candid pictures in it. 

soon enough, the bell rang and robbe was seen walking out of the building with his friends, looking rather upset. 

sander decided to walk up to them and as soon as robbe saw him, he flung his arms around sander’s neck and buried his face in the taller boy’s neck, hugging him just a little too tight to breathe. 

“woah, if i knew you’d miss me this much i’d have kidnapped you from school in your break.” sander joked and robbe just whined, snuggling closer. 

“shut up. i had a bad day.” robbe said and sander stroked his brown hair lovingly to comfort him. 

“what happened to him?” sander asked jens and the others who were trying to look anywhere but at them, giving them their privacy. 

“oh, he embarrassed himself in class today.” jens replied. 

“oh tell me something new, but what did he do this time?” sander replied and earned a little slap on his butt from robbe. 

“i guess he would want to tell you that himself.” moyo said and the boys walked away, laughing. 

“why were they laughing so much about this?” a puzzled sander asked. 

“we were supposed to fill out this survey today...” robbe began. 

“and..?” 

“and it had these questions- what makes you happy? what do you do every night before sleeping? what can’t you live without? what is your biggest fantasy?” 

“okay.. i don’t see anything embarrassing here..” sander said while still rubbing robbe’s back. 

“yeah the questions were fine but my answers were the problem.” robbe said and if it was possible, snuggled every closer. 

“okay, and what did you answer?” 

“Sander Driesen.” robbe whispered in his ear. 

“awwh! you wrote my name for the answers?” sander asked detaching robbe from himself so he could see his face. 

robbe blushed, looked down and nodded

sander cupped robbe’s face with one hand and lifted his chin with the other. 

he pressed his lips to robbe’s, sucking on his lower lip for a bit too long, enjoying the feel. 

“You’re such a beautiful, amazing, cute, clingy boyfriend, and i swear i’ve never and i will never love anyone as much as i love you.” sander said, looking robbe straight in the eyes. 

robbe smiled at him and hugged him again. 

“but my day is still kinda shitty.” robbe said. 

“i got you babe. i have your favourite blueberry ice cream in the car with extra sweet blue chips, just how you like it!” sander said taking robbe’s hand and leading him to the car. 

robbe’s eyes got a little moist as nobody had ever remembered such little details about him and gone to such lengths to make him feel good as sander did. he was more grateful for this boy than he could ever express. 

“you’re really the best thing that has ever happened to me.” robbe admitted as they sat in the car, eating ice cream. 

“right back at ya.” sander said with his mouth full.


End file.
